ninjafooddeliverycompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Task - Examine Problem Tickets Flagged as Knowledgebase Candidates
Weekly Task - Examine Problem Tickets Flagged as Knowledgebase Candidates The Call Management Workflow*** dictates that the Help Desk will investigate and create Knowledgebase documents if the problem ticket has been marked as a Knowledgebase candidate when it was closed. The steps below outline the sub-process to ensure that we are following the Call Management workflow. Step 1 - Data Collection Every Monday morning, a new spreadsheet will need to be added to each Help Desk agent's 'Flagged KB Docs' workbook located in \\MPW03\datapool\Helpline\Flagged KB Docs. These workbooks list tickets flagged as a Knowledgebase candidate for each team member. A blank workbook template is located in the Flagged KB Docs folder. Perform the following search in the Problem Queue on Service Center in order to get the data needed for the worksheets: 1. On the 'Basic Search' tab in the Peregrine status box, select the 'Closed' radio button 2. Click on the 'Advanced Search' tab 3. Enter the date range in the 'Opened After' and 'and Before' boxes a. Example of the date range needed: 'Opened After: previous week's Saturday date and Before: most recent Saturday date' (i.e. on Monday, Apr. 19th, Opened After: Saturday, Apr. 10th And Before: Saturday, Apr. 17th) 4. Select a Help Desk team member's name from the 'By' drop down box 5. Click on the button The search results will come back using the default columns. Modify the columns with the following items to get the information needed for the worksheet: 6. In the Search results screen, select Options ' Modify Columns 7. Using the drop down boxes, select the following fields in this order: name brief.description assignee.name helpdesk.solve solution.candidate 8. If you have other fields still filled in, highlight that field and select the button 9. Click on the button. Your search results will now appear with the information needed for the worksheet. 10. Click on Options ' Export to Excel. This will export your search results into an Excel document. 11. The tickets that are flagged as a Knowledgebase candidate are denoted as 'True' in the 'solution.candidate' field, so delete out the information with a 'solution.candidate' result of 'False.' This will leave only the tickets that were flagged as a Knowledgebase candidate. 12. Copy the data from the 'number,' 'brief.description,' 'assignee.name' and 'helpdesk.solve' fields and paste it into the corresponding fields on a new tab in the 'Flagged KB Docs' workbook for each Help Desk team member. 13. Rename the tab with the dates of the data collected. Ex: Jan 1 - 8 14. Once all of the data is collected, an email needs to be sent out to the Help Desk notifying them that the data has been collected and is ready for them to work on for the previous week. This also includes a reminder to check on the progress of any outstanding records. This email template is located in the SSC Mailbox. Step 2 - Investigation and Knowledgebase Document Creation The next step, after gathering the data and creating the workbook, is to investigate the validity of the Knowledgebase status, create a new KB doc if warranted and then document the findings in the workbook. 1. Review the problem tickets extracted from Service Center in the 'Flagged KB Docs ' spreadsheet 2. Search the Knowledgebase to see if a document already exists for this issue a. If there isn't a document in the Knowledgebase, enter 'no' into the worksheet under: 'Does KB Doc exist?' b. If there is a document present for this issue, enter 'yes' into the worksheet under: 'Does KB Doc exist?' and supply information as to why this document wasn't helpful in getting the issue resolved in the 'Comments #1' area. Example: i. Could not find the document in the Knowledgebase, used these key words ii. Could not determine, by the Title, that it was the document I needed. 3. If the item isn't in the Knowledgebase, the user will have to review the issue and the resolution provided in the problem ticket to establish if there is enough information available to create a viable document. a. The user will need to consult with the 'Resolver' of the issue to attain all of the pertinent information in creating a proper Knowledge document. i. If you're waiting on information from the 'Resolver' for 2 or more weeks, see the Help Desk Manager to expedite the issue. 4. Once all of the information has been gathered, the user will need to determine if a Knowledgebase document is warranted. a. If a KB doc can be made, create the document per the Knowledge Management guidelines. When the document has been submitted to the Knowledgebase, provide the date the doc was created or updated and the KB doc number in the spreadsheet. b. If it has been determined that the issue would not make for a suitable KB doc, provide the reasoning in 'Comments #2' in the spreadsheet. 5. Perform the above steps for each KB candidate listed on the spreadsheet. 6. Once you are done reviewing each of the flagged tickets, mark that it has been completed on the spreadsheet in the "Check Box When Complete" column. *Note: Do not create a new workbook when you are updating your sections! Just update the document already saved on the Network. *** KB# 100009 This is one of the many topics supported by the Dojo.